Man of My Dreams
by Kristen3
Summary: When Niles' comes to Daphne's aid after a minor fall, neither realizes that it will completely change their relationship. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **This is yet another idea that came to me and would not let go. It's partially inspired by real life, but fortunately my experience wasn't nearly as bad as Daphne's. And I know people are going to want to kill me for how I left this, but I swear I didn't know where else to go w/ it! *hides*

Daphne didn't know whether to be grateful or annoyed when the doorbell rang. Two of the Crane men were out for the day, which meant she had some precious peace and quiet. But whoever was at the door was bringing an end to that, at least temporarily.

She took a deep breath, remembering that this was her job, and as jobs went, this wasn't exactly the worst. When she opened the door and saw the younger Dr. Crane standing there, she couldn't help smiling. He was such a caring man. Sometimes Daphne felt that he was her only friend in this household. "Hello, Dr. Crane."

Niles smiled at the sight of her. "Good afternoon, Daphne. Maris told me I had to get out of the mansion, because, apparently, even when I am three floors below her, my breathing disturbs her meditation. As I left, I believe I heard her making arrangements to visit her favorite meditation retreat in Europe. So I thought I would come by to visit, if that's all right."

"Of course it is," Daphne replied immediately. "Come in."

"You're looking lovely today," Niles commented as he followed her over to the couch. They both seated themselves comfortably. Niles desperately wanted to touch her hand, but he resisted the impulse.

Daphne blushed at once. "Well, thank you. Can I get you anything?"

Niles looked at her in silence. "Um, perhaps some sherry. But I can get it myself."

"Nonsense," Daphne replied, smiling. "It's no trouble at all." She stood up, intending to walk over to the bar. But she did not see that Eddie had left one of his numerous squeaky toys right in her path. The next thing Daphne knew, she was lying on the floor, and she felt pain in her right knee.

"Daphne! Are you all right?" Niles got up the moment he saw her fall.

"Yes, I think so," Daphne replied. She started to stand, but her knee protested immediately. "Well, I suppose I'm not as all right as I thought."

Niles helped her back to the couch at once. "Now, may _I _get _you_ anything?"

Daphne looked up at him sheepishly. "No, I think I'm all right. I mean it."

The sight of her lying there tore at Niles' heart. "Why don't I get you a pillow so you can rest comfortably?"

For a moment, Daphne considered protesting. She wasn't supposed to just lie here. Her job was to look after everyone else. But the look on Dr. Crane's face made it clear that he wasn't going to take "no" for an answer. "All right," she finally whispered.

Niles hurried off to her room. He quickly picked up her pillow and started to leave. But at the last moment, he spotted a small stuffed bear that was hidden on the corner of her bed. He could tell that it meant a great deal to her. After all, the bear would be right near her as she slept. He picked up the small animal, and brought that with him into the living room.

When he returned, Daphne smiled. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it, Daphne." Niles carefully placed the pillow behind her. Then he handed her the bear. "I thought you might want this."

"I know it's silly for me to have a thing like this. I can't imagine what your brother would say if he knew." Daphne felt the need to explain why she kept the bear.

"I see nothing wrong with having a familiar object around for comfort. Now, is there anything else I can do?"

"You've been much too kind to me already," Daphne said. "I feel so silly, falling like that. I guess I just wasn't watching where I was going."

"Daphne, anyone can fall down. You have nothing to feel sorry for. Now, just relax."

Once again, Daphne wanted to argue. But as she laid there, resting against her pillow, she began to realize that she _was_ actually tired. Within a few minutes, she was fast asleep. She dreamed that she was in the arms of a man. Her subconscious would not allow her to see the man's face, but she felt certain that he was handsome. And she could tell by the way he held her that he loved her a great deal. As they danced, her leg didn't bother her a bit.

"Daphne, wake up." Her boss' firm voice woke Daphne a moment later. Or so it seemed to her.

"Oh, Dr. Crane. I'm sorry I fell asleep. I tripped over one of Eddie's toys, and -" she stopped abruptly when she saw the look on his face. "What's the matter?"

"Niles told me how you fell. I sent him back home, even though he wanted to stay here and make sure that you were all right. He made me promise that Dad and I wouldn't let you exert yourself until your leg heals." Frasier hadn't expected to come home and find his little brother sitting in a chair, watching intently as Daphne slept on the sofa.

"I'm sure that's not necessary, Dr. Crane. Me knee's a bit bruised, but I don't think it's anything serious."

Frasier looked at her uncertainly. "In any case, I have some reading to do in my room, so I'll just leave you alone for a bit."

Daphne smiled, grateful to be left alone. When he left, she turned her attention to the bear. Dr. Crane had been so thoughtful to bring it out to her. And it did comfort her, as childish as it seemed. Suddenly, she thought back to her dream. That handsome man...she _did_ recognize his face.

Taking a deep breath, Daphne stood. Her leg no longer seemed to hurt. She took a glance down the hallway to Dr. Crane's room. There was no sign of him. Quickly, she located a piece of paper and scribbled a note. _Had to run an errand. Be back soon – Daphne_.

Minutes later, she found herself standing at the younger Dr. Crane's doorstep. Her heart pounded as she knocked.

"Daphne!" Niles couldn't believe it when he saw her there. "Are you all right? What are you doing here?"

Not knowing how to respond, Daphne simply pulled him into a very tight hug. "While I was asleep, I had a dream. I was with a man. I couldn't see his face, but I could tell that he loved me very much. I didn't know what it meant at first, but now I think I do. It was you."

Niles' head spun. "You had a dream about me? Oh, Daphne." He knew that he was still tied to Maris. But even so, he could not resist kissing her soft cheek. "I know it's wrong, and I don't want to frighten you, but I do love you." He wanted to explain more, but as he looked into her eyes, he couldn't find the words.

"It's all right," Daphne said. "We don't have to work everything out right now. The important thing is that you're the man in me dream, and someday, we'll do more than dream." She smiled at him. She was more certain than ever that her dream had been a sign. There were still questions and things to be decided, but for now, Daphne knew she had her happy ending. That was more than enough.

**The End**


End file.
